Wireless communication systems have suffered from problems of interference. Establishing communication channels that remain resilient in their quality of service has been problematic and complicated. Technically experienced operators have been needed to adjust and/or calibrate a wireless communication device in order to establish adequately-performing communication sessions. This is both time consuming and expensive. A previous solution involves using a centralized controller to choose the wireless channels for the devices communicating on the wireless network. This suffers from a lack of robustness and is inefficient.